The present invention relates to an apparatus for fixing a plaster cast in an articulator for the production of dental prostheses.
More especially, the present invention relates to an apparatus for correctly fixing plaster casts in an articulator if no individual anatomic information about the patient, such as e.g. the so-called facial arc, is available.